<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brooks Way by BrooksStories96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456678">The Brooks Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooksStories96/pseuds/BrooksStories96'>BrooksStories96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X Factor (UK) RPF, X Factor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brothers, F/M, Incest, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Twincest, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooksStories96/pseuds/BrooksStories96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this on Nifty a while back, thought i would share it here for you guys, it is about the Brooks twins who were on x factor uk a few years ago! They need more attention!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brooks Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle Brooks was home alone, or so he thought! His girlfriend was not<br/>
putting out lately so he had gone about 2 months without sexual contact, he<br/>
could just jerk it off but he knew with his amazing looks and how sweet he<br/>
is as a person he could get anything he wanted.</p><p>He had thought about meeting a few girls for sex but he then realised how<br/>
much he cared for his girlfriend Imani and he just had to be patient and<br/>
waot until she was ready. But ot was all getting too much now so here he<br/>
was in his bedroom in all his stunning glory, slowly stroking off his<br/>
beautiful, 8 inches of meat.</p><p>"Mmmmph ah fuck... finallyy... mmm this feels so good" Kyle was picking up<br/>
the pace a bit, unaware that someone could hear his entire actions... that<br/>
person being his guardian...his Grandma.</p><p>She was downstairs getting dinner ready and she could hear the sounds of<br/>
one of her twin grandsons moaning...it was Kyle.</p><p>Nan came upstairs to investigate and was shocked at what she saw before<br/>
her. Kyle Brooks one half of the Brooks Twins and also her grandson was<br/>
completely naked, with his head thrown back, in sooo much pleasure, really<br/>
working the gift that god gave him, it doesnt take long before he notices<br/>
Nan, at first there is a look of shock but he realises he could use this to<br/>
his advantage. Maybe he cant hook up with other girls but this is family<br/>
and his Nan wouldnt tell on him because she would get into a lot of trouble<br/>
as Kyle is only 17, the legal age for sex in the UK is 16 but Kyle knew he<br/>
could trick her into thinking he is a minor.</p><p>"Nan... I need your help come on in! Please" Kyle moaned as his cock was at<br/>
full mass now! His nan moves to his bed with a shocked face due to what she<br/>
has just witnessed her grandson say.<br/>
"What do you mean you need my help Kyle?" She said worryingly</p><p>"I want you to wank me off nan. Make me cum!" He replied</p><p>"Well erm... ok. One time won't hurt will it"</p><p>She pulls his pants back down and slowly begins rubbing the head of his<br/>
teenage cock before slowly working up and down his shaft.</p><p>"Aww yes nan, ooohhh go deeper and faster. Yes, yes spit on it. I want you"</p><p>Every so often spitting on it as lubricant. Getting quicker with every<br/>
thrust.</p><p>"It's not working nan, your gonna have to suck it."</p><p>"WHAT!!! What if someone walks in?" Nan said</p><p>"They won't. I locked the door nan." He said</p><p>Without any thought his nan was down on his cock. Slowly taking more and<br/>
more of his bulging cock inside her wrinkly mouth.</p><p>"Oh my word nan. Yeeeessss deeper. Take it all nan."</p><p>Suddenly a knock on the door.<br/>
"Kyle are you in there?" Asked Josh<br/>
"Ye, but don't come in. I'm just about to finish something" he replied<br/>
"I need my phone! so I'm coming in or I'll beat you up again!" Josh shouted</p><p>The door handle pulls down and josh walks in immediately seeing his nans<br/>
mouth around kyles cock.<br/>
His face goes bright red!!!!<br/>
"What are you doing nan?" Asked josh.<br/>
"I'm giving my grandson an extra hand." She replied.<br/>
"Without inviting me to join in" josh said</p><p>Within the space of a moment nan was back sucking Kyle and josh had pulled<br/>
their nans knickers down, quickly shoving his face into her pussy.</p><p>"Oh yes josh, yes go deeper, shove that tongue in further. Ooooohhh yes. Oh<br/>
my word that's so good"</p><p>Their nan swaps roles and starts to suck josh, while planting her old pussy<br/>
onto kyles wet hard cock.</p><p>"Mmmhhhmmmm" their nan said due to having her mouth full with cock.</p><p>Suddenly she began to move up and down kyles shaft. Making harder thrusts<br/>
everytime.</p><p>"Both of you are going to do what I say from now. Ok?" Nan demanded</p><p>They both nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Now Kyle put your hand on joshs cock and wank him off."</p><p>Kyle began to wank his brother off. Quicker and quicker until josh began<br/>
screaming that he's about to cum.</p><p>"I'm about to cum Kyle" josh mentioned</p><p>"Cum in his hand now josh!" Said their nan with excitement.</p><p>Kyle wanked off his brother rapidly until joshs huge load shot into kyles<br/>
hand.</p><p>"Oooooohhhhhh yes bro. Yes that feels so good.</p><p>"Now Kyle feed your brother his own cum. Open wide josh." Nan said.</p><p>"Aaaarrggghhhh." Josh opened widely.</p><p>Kyle then began to feed his brother the white liquid. Fingering his brother<br/>
mouth. Getting him to suck the fingers clean.</p><p>"Hhhmmmmhh yes Kyle it tastes so good. I want more." Josh Moaned</p><p>Quickly josh pulls kyles cock into his huge mouth and starts to suck<br/>
viscously, showing just how much he wanted his load.</p><p>"Yes josh keep sucking, suck my cock dry bro" Kyle screamed.</p><p>After another 2 minutes Kyle was on the verge of blowing his load.</p><p>"Feed me Kyle, yes feed me." Josh shouted</p><p>All of a sudden Kyle shot his load all over his brother face. For the next<br/>
couple of minutes, josh laid there eating all his brothers cum. Moaning<br/>
with excitement of how good it tasted while his brother and Nan got dressed.</p><p>"There'll be more of this from now on. Make sure your ready!" Nan said with<br/>
a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>